


Sleepover with the Cats

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxious Child, Child!Semi, Even Akaashi is nervous, First time away from parents, Lots of hugs and kisses!, M/M, Reassurace, Sleepover with the uncles, Sleepy!Semi, Snow, Snowed In, monkey see monkey do, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Tokyo's winter is crazy this year! It snowed so much, Bokuto and Akaashi have to stay in a hotel for the night because it would be too dangerous to return home. But this meant Eita would get to experience his first sleepover with Uncle Kuroo and Kenma!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Just a quick note, I planned to post this sometime next week, but decided to post it today because I won't be here this weekend. I'll be back Sunday evening and be able to read everyone's comments!
> 
> SO enjoy Semi's first sleepover with his uncles <3

“Okay just one more time. You have my and Kotarou’s numbers, my parent’s numbers, Kotarou’s parent’s numbers, both our work numbers, our neighbours numbers. Kotarou, did you pack Eita’s fox plush and his favorite blanket? Wait, I did that, he came in with his plush and I know I packed...wait I need to double check.” Akaashi said as he jumped from one thing to another, showing that he was nervous. Tonight was the first night that Bokuto and Akaashi would be going on a date, since they brought Eita home almost four months ago.

“Keiji, calm down. We’ve got everything, he’s going to be fine.” Kuroo reassured the former setter, who sighed as he checked the child’s backpack. 

“I know, I know. I need to calm down. But I can’t help it. This’ll be our first time away from him.”

“And it’s just for a few hours. Everything will be okay, Bro and Kenma’s got it!” Bokuto patted his husband’s back.

“Don’t worry so much, Keiji. He’s going to be fine.” Kenma agreed. “Go and enjoy your date.”

“Yeah, because in a few weeks, we start training again for regular season in March. So go on, enjoy your date tonight and don’t worry about Eita. He’s going to be okay, we promise.” Kuroo reminded the worried parent, who gave another sigh handing the blond the child’s backpack.

“Alright, alright. Eita!” The former setter called out to the child, who turned away from Kuroo and Kenma’s cats, Minko and Minto. “Come here, sweetie.”

Eita stood up from his spot on the floor and rushed over to his parents. He stood in front of his parents with curious eyes as they smiled down at him. “Yes, Mommy?”

“Come give us a kiss bye, sports. We’re going out for a little bit and you’re going to stay with Uncle Kuroo and Kenma, okay?” Bokuto asked as the child blinked before they saw panic and fear cross his face. “Uh-oh.”

“L-L-Leave? Mommy and Daddy leaving Eita? D-Did Eita do something ba-bad? Eita-Eita sorry!” The child apologized as he began to tremble at the thought he did something wrong. He tried to remember what he could have done, that upset them both, oh no he couldn’t remember. Was it because there was a lot of things he did or was it something he barely remembers doing? 

“Eita, Eita look at me.” Akaashi squatted down and put his hands on the child’s shoulder, Bokuto also squatted down and rubbed his son’s back. “Look at me Eita and follow my breathing, okay? You’re going to bring yourself into a panic attack.”

Slowly, but surely, Eita followed Akaashi’s breathing and calmed down again. The child hugged his mother’s leg as he steadied his breathing. “That’s it. Good boy. Just like that.”

“Listen, sports. Mama and I aren’t leaving you forever. We’re just going out for a little bit, but we’re going to come back and get you in a few hours. You’re going to stay here with Uncle Kuroo and Kenma and play, okay?” Bokuto reassured as the boy nervously looked up at his Father.

“They’re right. And even if they did leave you, me and Uncle Kenma would pack you-” Kuroo started but saw Akaashi was signing him to stop. “...I would call them up and say, that they forgot their precious owl. Because who in the world would forget that they have one of the MOST precious and special owl species, the Eita! Plus, I’m sure his bestest friend, Butternut, wouldn’t appreciate Mommy and Daddy leaving his buddy.”

“Uncle Kuroo’s right. We wouldn’t dare leave you behind, honey.” Akaashi agreed as he rubbed the child’s head. The small blond looked up to his parents and blinked.

“...Mommy and Daddy come back for Eita?” He asked as his whimpers turned into sniffs. The two husbands nodded. “Pr-promise?”

He held out his pinky to them both, and the two chuckled. They held their pinkies out and crossed them both with his. “We promise, Eita.”

A small smile crossed the child’s face as his parents promised and watched as they stood up. “Be good for us, Eita.”

“O-okay!”

“When we’ll come get you, we’ll tell you the best story ever! And I know the PERFECT story!” Bokuto exclaimed as he threw his arms out in the air. The child blinked as he tilted its head to the side.

“Oh?”   
  
“We’re going to tell you the time...Mama and I beat Uncle Kuroo and Kenma in a volleyball game!” Bokuto replied as the middle blocker rolled his eyes.

“Oi, go on with your date you lovebirds.”

“Tetsu, you aren’t any better.” Kenma mumbled as he picked Eita up, who hugged his uncle.

“Alright, we’ll call if anything comes up- whoa!” Akaashi started to say as he opened the door, but a strong gust of wind entered the house. Minko and Minto rushed upstairs, because of the sudden cold air rushing in. Kenma held Eita close, while Kuroo shield them from the wind. Bokuto looked and whistled at all the snow that was starting to pile up.

“Man, what is up with all this snow? This isn’t like Tokyo!” Bokuto questioned as he scratched the back of his head after the wind had calmed down.

“Very strange. Must be one of the stranger years. Anyway, we need to get going. Eita, be good for Daddy and I, alright?” Akaashi asked as he turned toward his son, who nodded.

“Eita promise! Kissy?” Bokuto and Akaashi walked up and gave their son a kiss each on his cheek, getting a giggle from him.

“Alright be good. We’ll call if anything comes up.” 

“We’ve got this, we’ve got this! Go, go, go! Shoo!” Eita giggled again as Kuroo shooed the couple out of the door, before closing it. He turned around to the two blonds and smirked.

“Welp...it’s just us now! So what should we do first?” The middle blocker asked as he rubbed his hands together.

“I think we should warm this tiny owl up first. He’s shivering from when the door was opened and all the cold air came in.” Kenma replied as he tried to warm the child up.

“Sounds like a plan, actually how about we watch a fun movie? How does that sound kiddo?!” Kuroo suggested as Eita gave a nod smiling at his uncle. 

“Yeah! Lots of fun!”

* * *

“So they’re really putting you two in a hotel for the night?” In the middle of the movie, Kuroo received a call from Bokuto. It appeared, that the snow was getting so bad, that the restaurant the two were dining out at, announced that it was far too dangerous for anyone to leave. Thankfully, they were right next to a hotel, who offered rooms for the customers.

“ _ Yeah, they are. From what they said, the roads are too icy and rumor has it, the trains are down. Keiji and I don’t think so, but who knows. So yeah, we won’t be back until the morning most likely. _ ”

“Damn bro. At least the room is free, right?”

“ _ Yeah it is. Restaurant owner is paying for all our rooms. What’s Eita doing? _ ”

“Watching a movie with Kitten...Bro what should I say to him? He’s expecting you two to come pick him up tonight.” Kuroo asked as he looked over from the kitchen and into the living room, where the movie played. Eita was in Kenma’s lap, while Minko and Minto slept on the coffee table. How was he going to break it to him, that his parents couldn’t make it home due to the weather? He didn’t want Eita to go into a panic attack like he almost did earlier. God, he wouldn’t know what to do if that happened! He waited to hear what Bokuto would say, the wing spiker sounded like he was talking to Akaashi about that right now. It was silent for a few minutes, before he heard Bokuto agree to something.

“ _ Okay, what Keiji said is to explain that the trains stopped working and that’s our only way of getting home. We’re on the other side of Tokyo and it would take us almost all night to get back so a nice man is letting us stay in a hotel for the night. Try and explain that, I’m sure he’ll understand. It’s almost his bedtime. Oh! How about you ask if he wants to have a sleepover?! _ ” 

“Hmm, sounds like a good idea. I’m sure he would understand then.” Kuroo replied as he blinked and looked at Eita who was rubbing his eyes. “A sleepover, huh? Hmm...sounds like a good idea.”

“ _ Alright awesome! Hopefully we’ll be back in the morning. Tell kiddo we said good night and we love him. _ ”

“Alright, I will. Night you two.” Hanging up, Kuroo entered the living room and sat next to the two. “Hey Eita, I have a question.”

“Hmmm?” The child looked up, still rubbing its tired eyes. 

“Do you want to sleepover with me and Uncle Kenma tonight?” He asked.

“Tetsu.” 

“Oh? What’s that?”

“It’s where you sleep at someone else’s house for the night.” Kuroo explained as the child blinked.

“Tetsu, what about Keiji and Kotarou?” Kenma asked as his husband mouth, ‘ _ I’ll explain later. _ ’

“What do you say about that, kiddo? You look like you’re starting to get tired.” The middle blocker chuckled as he saw Eita hunching over slightly.

“Hmm...Eita tired. Okay. Is it time go night-night?”

“Are you ready for night-night?” The boy nodded as he raised his arms up. “Alright, let’s get ready for night-night!”

The two cats watched as the tiny human that came into their home, was picked up and snuggled into their human’s arms. The two meowed as they followed Kuroo up the stairs, Kenma following behind with the backpack. 

“Did they pack any extra clothes?” Kuroo asked as they entered the bedroom, the cats jumping up and claiming their spots for the night; right where they were going to put Eita.

“Hmmm...doesn’t look like it. We might have to give him one of our t-shirts to wear for tonight. I’ll wash the clothes he has on.” Kenma replied as he set the bag down and walked over to their closet and looked for a shirt.

“Alright, sounds like a plan. How about a quick bath, kiddo?” Kuroo asked as Eita nodded.

“Tubby time.” He smiled. 

“It’ll be a quick one since you look like you’re going to fall asleep any minute.”

“Hmmm..okay.”

“Hey Eita, do you want to go rob a bank?” Kuroo asked with a smirk, Kenma snapped his head toward them as they walked into the bathroom.

“Okay.”

“Kiddo, you’re funny when you’re sleepy.”

“Okay.” The child giggled as Kenma shook his head. The bath wasn’t long like Kuroo said, just coming out after a few minutes. It was just enough to get Eita wet and warmed up. He was carried out of the bathroom in a fluffy and warm towel, Kenma was already in bed and on his tablet when they came out.

“Got him a t-shirt, Kitten?”

“Yeah. It’s the black t-shirt at the end of the bed.”

“Minko didn’t get on it, did he?” Kuroo asked as he set Eita on the floor and walked over to get it.

“Nope. He stayed in his spot.” The designer replied as he looked up from the tablet. Kuroo nodded and looked at the shirt, chuckling at it. The shirt said, ‘ _ Video games took over my life. Good thing I have two more left. _ ’ and it had three hearts, two filled while the other one wasn’t. 

“Of course you’d pick one of your shirts.” The middle blocker shook his head as he dried the child off, who gave a yawn. He was ready for bed!

“You would have picked a volleyball shirt if you were in here.” The former setter pointed out as his husband smirked and looked over to him.

“You are correct.”

“Just dry him off and come to bed.”

“Already on it! Oi, don’t fall asleep on me, kiddo. Not yet anyway.”

“Hooot.”

“Arms up like you’re blocking a ball!” Kuroo showed after he dried the child off. Eita blinked, before he giggled and raised his arms up. The black t-shirt was put over him and it looked like a dress on the small child, then again, he was tiny. “Would you look at that! Eita you’re wearing a dress!”

“Eita pretty.” The very sleepy child giggled as he hugged Kuroo. “Eita likes dresses.”

“Okay, someone’s ready for bed.”

“Eita no bed.”

“Oh boy you are ready to go night-night.”

“Night night Butternut!”

“...”

“Butternut?”

“Hoot!” Kenma mocked the owl, a giggled emitted from Eita as the middle blocker set him on the bed.

“Minko, Minto, move over.” The cats meowed and stretched, not moving an inch. “Brats.”

“Come here, Minko. Come here. Minto.” The cats didn’t move again, but after Kenma put his tablet down, they crawled over to him. Eita giggled as he was pushed toward the middle and covered up. “You find everything funny, don’t you?”

How did the sleepy child response? With a giggle.

“Uncle Ku, you’re hair is super duper funny.”

“Oh yeah? You know how I get it?” He asked as he crawled into bed. The child blinked and tilted his head. “Want to see how you can get cool hair like me?”

“Yeah!”

“Oh my god, Tetsu.” Kenma said as he watched, but couldn’t help but smile.

“Okay, so first things first, you get on your stomach like this.” Kuroo explained as he got on his stomach, Eita followed suit. “Then you press the pillow on your ears like this!” 

After handing the child a pillow, the middle blocker showed him how he pressed the pillow onto his ears and hair. “Then you sleep!” He called out from the pillows.

“Hmm...okay!” Eita copied what Kuroo showed him. The next thing they knew, the two husbands heard soft snores coming from the child. The designer chuckled as he checked.

“And he’s out like a light.”

“Kid acts weird when he’s tired.” The middle blocker chuckled as he covered the child up with his blanket.

“Yes, he does. Guess all kids act that way when they’re his age.” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

“Want to finish that movie we were watching? It’s still early.” Kenma suggested as his husband nodded.

“Yeah, sounds good. Put it on.”

* * *

“Oh my god, Eita your hair.” Kuroo laughed the next morning. The three were just waking up and Kuroo noticed the child’s hair as he sat up.

“Hmm?”

“It looks like Uncle Kuroo’s hair.” Kenma chuckled as Eita yawned and laid down.

“Okay, you don’t care. Want cuddles?” The boy nodded as he held his arms up to his uncle, who took him into his arms. “Okay cuddle time. Kitten come over here.”

“Alright, alright. Let me move the cats.” The designer replied as he moved the cats over and laid next to Kuroo. They watched as Eita went right back to sleep, they smiled while they laid their heads against one another.

“You know...maybe in the future, this’ll be us.” 

“Yeah...maybe it will be.” Kenma smiled as he stroked Eita’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> There are some hints of future oneshots, I wonder what they are ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶?
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you sometime next week!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
